Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun!
'''Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun '''is The 20th episode from Season 6 of "Barney & Friends". It is a remake of the Season 9 episode of "Let's Make Music". Plot Join Barney and his Friends about wee sing, & it's Fun about wee sing! Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Jeff * Danny * Jill * Keesha * Kim * Robert * Curtis * Chip * Jonathan * Emily * Linda * Maria * Sean Abel * Lisa * Sally * Scooter McNutty * Miss Etta Kette * Mr. Boyd * Stella the Storyteller * Booker T. Bookworm * Melody Mouse * Little Bunny Foo Foo Songs # Barney Theme Song # Off We Go to Sing-a-Ling-a-Land # Let's Play Together # Why? # Skidamarink # Head and Shoulders # The Finger Band # The Clapping Song # Walking Walking # Rickety Tickety # Little Peter Rabbit # What Should I Do? # The Alphabet Song # Bingo # Look At Me I'm Dancing # Sing a Song of Sixpence # Peas Porridge Hot # Jack and Jill # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Little Boy Blue # Walking Chant # Six Little Ducks # There Was a Crooked Man # Wibbleton to Wobbleton # Sea-Saw Sac-Ra-Down # This Old Man # Humpty Dumpty # Little Bo Peep # Little Jack Horner # The Muffin Man # Hot Potato # Pretty Little Dutch Girl # I Love Coffee, I Love Tea # Mabel, Mabel # Miss, Miss # The Farmer In The Dell # Did You Ever See A Lassie? # The Hokey Pokey # If Your Happy and You're Know It! # Who Stole The Cookies From The Cookie Jar? # Roll That Red Ball # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe # One, Two, Three O'Leary # One, Two, Three A-Twirlsy # The Merry-Go-Round # Do Your Ears Hang Low # We're Here Because We're Here # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy # Michael Finnigan # No, No, Yes, Yes # Once an Austrian # Grasshopper # John Jacob Jinglehiemer Schmidt # Little Green Frog # Frog Round # Hide and Seek Chant # The Big Rock Candy Mountains (Song) # Howdy-Ho-Hiya # Little Bunny Foo Foo # Ring Around the Rosie # Follow Me # Grizzly Bear # Grasshoppers Three # The Fly Has Married the Bumblebee # Johnny Works With One Hammer # The Upward Trail # This is the Way We Wash Our Hands # Sarasponda # Baby Birds # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # Nobody Likes Me # Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen # The Doodle-Det Quintet # The Marching Song # Viva La Campagnie # The Melody Song # The Magic of Music # Hickory Dickory Dock # Get on Board, Little Children # Home on the Range # The Old Chisholm Trail # Chuggin' Along # Put Your Little Foot # Bubble, Bubble / Little Baby Ottie # Down On the Ocean Floor # Twinkle Starfish # The Clam Dance # Sing Your Way Home # The Adding Game Song # One, Two, Whale That's Blue # You Are You # The Pollution Solution # Go Round and Round the Coral # We Welcome You # You're My Special Friend # Time For the Show to Start # Going On a Bunny Hunt # Rig-A-Jig-Jig # Are You Sleepy? # Frère Jacques # I Am a Circus Cloud # I Am a Stratus Cloud # Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) # The Nightmare Song # Heffalumps & Woozles # Happy Dancing # I Love You Trivia * During "Turkey in the Straw". Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Melody Mouse & Kids vocal was taken from "Howdy, Friends!".